Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a gas control device that fills a receptacle with a gas using a pump.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of pumps that suction a gas and discharge the gas have been proposed thus far. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a piezoelectric microblower, and Patent Document 2 discloses a piezoelectric pump.
The pressure-flow rate characteristics (called “PQ characteristics” hereinafter) of the pumps including the piezoelectric microblower according to Patent Document 1 and the piezoelectric pump according to Patent Document 2 are, when the flow rate is represented by Q [L/min] and the pressure is represented by P [kPa], expressed by the formula P=Pmax (1−Q/Qmax). This formula is linear, expressing a relationship in which the obtained pressure P is a maximum pressure Pmax in the case where the flow rate Q is 0, and the obtained pressure P is 0 in the case where the flow rate Q is a maximum flow rate Qmax.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 2009/148008 pamphlet
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-68215